Guide to evolving a dire pet
A Dire Pet is the ideal offensive companion. It will deal the most damage of all pet evolutions, but at the expense of having less Health Points. There are two different ways to obtain a dire pet: #Tame an un-evolved pet and have it kill monsters in order to gain experience and consequently evolutions #Allow a wild pet to gain experience and evolutions by repeatedly killing your character in a method known as 'Death Leveling' before taming it at a dire evolution. Standard Pet Leveling To evolve a pet to dire, the pet must do a fair share of damage-dealing, but it must not get used to taking damage. So the main idea is that you take all the damage while the pet kills foes. For this you should equip a combination of skills that serve all three of your purposes. Keeping yourself alive can be done with skills from wilderness survival or your primary profession, but below are some skills that are recommended to keep your pet alive and help it deal damage. Attributes don't make much difference as long as your Beast Mastery attribute is as high as possible. Suggested Skills Pet Protection * * * Damage Dealing * * * (Elite) * * (Elite) * * * Now that you have a skill bar setup, you can choose a place to farm the experience for your pet. Find a place with level 10-15 monsters that primarily deal direct damage, and try to stay away from mobs with mesmers, necromancers, and/or monks. Mesmer and necromancer hexes can make your pet's job more difficult, and monks will likely be able to out-heal your pet. Below are some suggested areas and groups of mobs. Suggested Areas *The Minotaurs outside the Ice Tooth Cave. *The Mergoyle Wavebreakers outside the Gates of Kryta. *The Minotaurs at the beginning of the Elona Reach mission. *The Trolls outside Droknar's Forge. *The Mountain Yetis outside Seitung Harbor. *The Insects outside Yohlon Haven. Killing Without Damage Life stealing and health degeneration are not considered damage and will not affect your pet's evolution. It is possible to quickly level a pet to dire by using conditions to degen enemies to death, or by creating a touch ranger to quickly kill enemies with life stealing. Pet Death Leveling The basis of this concept is to level the animal before successfully charming it as your pet. To do this start charming the animal to make it aggressive, then cancel the charm. Allow the animal to kill you repeatedly, giving it experience. To make the process faster, it is recommended that you un-equip all of your armor and held items and draw the animal to a resurrection shrine so that it will start to kill you again as soon as you resurrect. Alternatively, you can bring heroes to use Resurrect on you as soon as you die, speeding up the process. But if using heroes- be certain to set them to Avoid Combat so they don't kill the animal and don't give them any skills that they could use to heal you (but give them self heals like Healing Signet). If you don't mind staying at your computer to make repetitive actions, it can be faster to use sacrifice skills or frenzy to help the pet kill you. However, the fastest method is to use death penalty and resurrection skill mechanics to your advantage. Start by affixing three or more superior (not vigor or absorption) armor runes to reduce your maximum health, then flag a hero in Avoid Combat mode with Resurrect and self only heals like Healing Signet near your future pet. Allow the pet to begin killing you, so that you start accumulating death penalty and the pet starts accumulating experience. At a certain level of death penalty you will die immediately after every attempted resurrection, but the pet will continue to get the experience after each of your deaths as if it had killed you. In this way, the pet will gain experience as if it were killing you every 8 seconds. Feel free to step away from your computer for about an hour or two, no intermediate actions are required for the animal to continue leveling up. Once the animal has reached level 15 reequip your armor and items, and use Charm Animal. Notes *The pet will achieve the aggressive evolution at level 11, and the dire evolution at level 15. *Once your pet has evolved the second time to dire it doesn't matter how you continue to level it up, as evolutions cannot be reversed. *The tamed pet evolution in your party window will not be updated immediately upon its leveling. You can wait until the next departure from an outpost, or force the update by typing '/petname' or '/namepet'. *The untamed pet will not display the evolution throughout its progress to level 15, until tamed and added to the party. *Heroes can charm their own animals, but until further updates are unable to turn in their pets at a tamer. Thus, they are stuck with their first charmed animal. For this reason, it is particularly important to consider the matter of evolution prior to charming. If a hero charms an animal that has not evolved yet, it will most likely turn into a hearty pet because the player is unable to clearly control the evolution. As such, the above described death-leveling method is best for hero-tamed pets. Related Articles *Animal Companions **Pet Evolution Statistics (sub-section) *Pet attack skills quick reference Related Builds * Build:R/any_Tank_Master * Build:R/N Suicide Pet's Food * Build:Dire pet builds Category:guides